Un bebe muy problematico
by Rey Khon
Summary: nada es facil cuando llega un bebe a tu vida...por eso debes de pensarlo muy bien
1. Chapter 1

Adaptarse a dos nuevos bebes realmente no era cosa fácil, y mas, cuando nuestra pequeña diosa, estaba instalada en un berrinche eterno

Desde que…ah…es cierto, se me olvido presentarme, soy Poseidon, el dios de los mares, bla bla, etc etc prosigo, desde que habíamos vuelto con Dean el primer dia, Allysa no se habia separado de su mami, partimos de LA. A casa y al llegar a ella, nuestra nena estaba instalada en su actitud mas berrinchuda que puede uno imaginar,no soltaba a mi esposo ni un segundo, lloraba cada que tocaba a Dean asi que decidi yo encargarme de pollito mientras la nena era llevada a su cuna para que durmiera, pensamos que estaba cansada, habíamos viajado técnicamente sin descanso y eran ya las 8 de la noche, hora en la que acostumbraba dormir, mi marido le dio su biberón, la arrullo y en cuanto se durmió, la deposito en su cuna volviendo al cuarto con pollito y conmigo

-listo-

-se quedo tranquila?-pregunte

-si, tenia mucho sueño, no durmió nada en el avión

-lo se, lo recorrio de arriba a abajo

- asi es…ahora,me das a mi bebe?

-pero si lo tengo yo-le reclame con una sonrisa

-lo has tenido todo el dia, me toca

-ok, solo por que es una buena excusa-sonrei dándole al pequeño

-hola príncipe-dijo mi esposo besándole con ternura- cariño, mami te ama muchísimo

Dean solo se estiraba con pereza al escucharle, era un bebe muy dormilon y tranquilo, parecía que solo le interesaba dormir, hasta ahora, se mostraba muy independiente de su madre, Deuce aun no habia conocido a su hermano ya que apenas habíamos arribado a la casa y prometio, venir a visitarnos a primeras horas del dia, ya saben, cuando hay bebe nuevo, la familia comienza a desfilar todo el dia, pero nuestro pollo habia estado todo el viaje muy tranquilo, parecía disfrutar la música que ponían en el avión, comiendo, haciendo sus necesidades y dormido cual lirón, Allysa era la que se habia dedicado a recorrer el avión con Al detrás de ella, yo le pedi que descansara porque estaba agotadísimo por haber dado a luz a nuestro hijo pero en cuanto relevaba a mi marido en el cuidado de la niña, pelona corria a los brazos de su madre, no queria que nadie mas la tocara, estaba extremadamente sensible y yo preferí, dejar que se le pasara un poco.

Aun necesitaba adaptarse a la idea de ser la hermana mayor

Mientras tanto, yo tenia que cuidar al recien nacido y mi marido podia al fin cargar al bebe sin sentirse culpable

-es tan hermoso-decia Al arrullandolo

-lo se, es nuestro, saco lo mejor de ambos-

-no..Dean es muy parecido a ti y a Deuce-

-tiene tus ojos

-es lo único que saco de mis genes porque lo demás, parece que te clone y sabes…eso me hace muy feliz-

-en serio?-sonrei-asi me quieres de feo?

Mi príncipe me beso intensamente, creo que no debería de hacer eso porque me prendo cual estufa de gas y Al estaba muy adolorido aun, asi que trate de controlar mis hormonas respondiendo a su beso

-no eres feo…al contrario…eres muy hermoso

-me encanta que me eches porras-rei

-sabes, para mi es muy especial que nuestro bebe se parezca a ti, es como mi tributo

Yo lo abrace por la cintura atrayéndolo.

-tu eres mi mayor recompensa-confese enamorado- nada importa en este mundo mas que ustedes 3…los adoro

-y nosotros a ti…

-cariño...esto te va a sonar algo rudo pero…ya puedo preñarte de nuevo si..

-ajá-asintio el

-rayos!

-buscare algun método que funcione esta vez, lo prometo-

-descuida, por mientras a la antigüita…a comprar montones de preservativos.-dije en una mueca

-no me gustan-respondio sincero

-ni a mi tampoco cielo pero si no nos cuidamos, tendremos un equipo de soccer por familia-

-aunque lo odie, llamare a Fere para preguntarle sobre algun método

-no confies en tiro loco, sabes que ese haría lo que fuera por molestarte-

-lo se, pero es su deber como consejero…

-a no haber otro-

El hizo un gesto como de" en efecto" y acto seguido, miro a nuestro principe

-Dean es tan calmado

-si…demasiado-sonrei besándolo-ya esta dormido

Colocamos el moises del niño a lado de nuestra cama, Al queria vigilarlo de cerca las primeras noches, posteriormente, iba a ocupar su habitación como nuestra diosa, lo acostó, Dean se estiro y volvio a dormir, el hizo lo mismo, se notaba demasiado cansado, yo lo abrace apagando la luz

-descansa-le pedi- yo los cuidare

-estoy bien-sonrio casi dormido

-se que lo estas pero me encantaría cuidarte-bese su frente y repeti-anda…a dormir dulce príncipe

-ok…te obedezco

Apenas cerro los ojos, cuando en el monitor de pelona se escucho un grito de la nena que lloraba, Al dio un brinco de la cama al pasillo corriendo por la niña, creo que apenas iba a decirle "yo voy por ella" y me quede en el "yo" cuando el ya estaba afuera

Allysa estaba desconsolada, parecía muy triste y asustada, Al la alzo de su cunita reconfortandola

-ya amor, shhh, mami esta aquí, mamá esta aquí contigo

La bebe abrazaba aterrada a su madre

-que pasa?-pregunte yo preocupado

-de seguro fue una pesadilla, esta muy asustada

-tranquila preciosa-la calme, ella me tomo dos dedos con su manita apretándolos con fuerza-que pasa muñeca? Que te asusto?

La bebe volvio a llorar, mi esposo la calmaba con dulces palabras y caricias y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando

-ve con Dean-me pidió Al-yo me quedare con ella

-bien

-papiiiiiiiiiii!-grito la nena por mi

-aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no me he ido

-papitooo!

-ya mi amor…no pasa nada, aqui esta papá, quieres dormir con nosotros?

-tiiiiiiiii-decia llorando

-bien, vamos a la cama entonces-acepto mi esposo sacando el pato de la cuna, la manta de la niña y fuimos a la recamara de nuevo, Dean ni se habia inmutado de nuestra ausencia, el seguía dormidote. Allysa aun suspiraba con mucha pena mientras mi marido se recostaba con la nena encima, ella se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a adormecerse

-no queria estar sola-dijo acariciándola- como Dean esta aquí, ella también

-eventualmente ambos deberán dormir en sus cuartos-

-lo se,pero esta noche los dejaremos aquí,si?

-por supuesto amor…descansa

-tu también-sonrio el acariciando mi mejilla, apague la luz y abrace a mi marido, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Nuestro niño comia cada 3 horas exactas, se habia despertado a las 12 ,bebio su leche, se durmio y de nuevo pedia su biberon de madrugada, pollito comenzó a hacer ruidos ,era tiempo de comer, hasta ese momento, no lo habia escuchado llorar y realmente no era un llanto, era mas como un claro" hey papá! levántate que tengo hambre" Al también se despertó y yo dije en voz baja

-duerme…yo me encargo-

-hay mas biberones en…

-shhh, ya se donde están, descuida, lo llevare conmigo-bese sus labios y me levante, tome a Dean que tenia los ojos abiertos mirándome.

-vamos abajo hijo-

El estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, bajamos, prepare su leche, y lo estaba alimentando en la cocina cuando sono el teléfono, respondi enseguida colocando el altavoz

-si?

-Dad?

-cachorro, que pasa? Son las 3 de la mañana

-lo se, estas despierto?

-no!-dije con sarcasmo- yo estoy profundamente dormido y estas hablando con una maquina!

Dean regurgito la leche como si se hubiera reido,y continuo comiendo como si nada

- es que DJ no ha dejado de llorar

-desde cuando?-pregunte preocupado

-desde el jueves en la noche

-como? Ya lo levaste con el doctor?

-ya

-y?

-esta super sano, le cambiamos la leche 3 veces, revisamos la cuna, la ropa y no tiene nada , te juro que estamos desesperados

-cachorro, no puedo salir ahora, esta Dean conmigo

-lo se..solo que si sabes algun remedio…

A lo lejos, oi el llanto de mi nieto, sabia que mi hijo necesitaba ayuda

-Al esta sumamente agotado por haber tenido a Dean y haber viajado, además, tu hermana esta algo insoportable

-por el bebe, verdad?

-si, llamaste ya a Maddie?-

-salio con Horus de viaje

-a buena hora, a tu suegra?

-salio también con Ram al Cairo, Nefera de nuevo se metio en lios-

-que oportuna

-Dad…

Yo suspire pensando, Dean habia terminado ya su leche, lo coloque en mi hombro sacandole el aire

-trata de pasearlo de un lado a otro,eso les gusta, le llamare a Viktor y Viveka para que vayan a echarte una mano-

-ok…espero verlos mañana-

-descuida, tu preocupate por DJ, llamame si sucede algo mas

-hecho

Colgué y llame a Viktor pidiéndole ese gran favor, el acepto ir con mi hijo, el era un buen amigo, del tipo que nunca te dejan solo, creo que debería pensar en cambiar a Jean Carlo por el, Dean volvio a dormirse, y aunque en verdad deseaba ir con mi hijo, mi pollito era una prioridad ahora.

_**Hola a todos!disculpen la tardanza pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas para la uni y uff acabo de terminar con ellas**_

_**Espero les guste el fic y que las chicas que piense, que tener un bebe a tan temprana edad,…piensen dos veces el hacerlo**_

_**Los bebes son hermosos, pero no cuando lloran**_

_**XD**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En casa de mi hijo, el y mi nuera estaban bastante histéricos

-le llamaste?-pregunto Leona

-si

-vendran?

-no Cleo, Al esta muy agotado

-solo porque tuvo un hijo? Aaaah que exagerado! Yo también

-amor, no te paraste de la cama en 2 dias despues de que llegamos-sonrio Deuce

-es acaso un reclamo?-dijo eLla furiosa

-no tesoro!

-estaba agotada!

-lo se nena, lo se

DJ lloraba mas fuerte

-ya cielo! No llores-lo mecia la chica de un lado a otro

-creo que ya no escucho ni mis pensamientos-decia Deuce muy cansado, la casa estaba echa un caos, cosas del bebe por todos lados, asi como medicinas, biberones y pañales, ni tiempo habían tenido para recoger la casa, DJ solo dormia cada 3 horas y se despertaba llorando a grito abierto, nada parecía calmarlo

-crees que se sienta mal?-

-no linda

-Deucey es que…

-el doctor dijo que es un bebe muy sano, ya lo revisaron 7 pediatras!

-entonces porque llora? Me odia verdad?

-Cleo por favor, no comiences de nuevo, no tengo fuerzas para mas dramas

Leona respiro asintiendo, mi pobre cachorro parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso

Y el bebe seguía con su berrinche

-nadie nos dijo que tener un bebe era tan difícil!-

-en extremo! Que te dijo Poseidon? Algun remedio?

-solo que lo paseemos, y dijo que le diría a Viktor que viniera a ayudarnos

-a buena hora a Maddie se le ocurrio irse!-dijo Cleo furiosa

.-eh..tampoco están tus papas, amor

-si pero tu madre cuando la necesitas nunca esta!

La chica paseaba a su hijo sin dejar de mecerlo, aunque DJ lloraba a ratos, no dejaba de hacerlo

-ya mi vida, pues que es lo que deseas? Dimelo y tu madre va al fin del mundo por el!-

-damelo linda

Cleo le paso el bebe a su esposo y mi cachorro le arrullaba con mas fuerza

-campeon, ya te cambie de pañal, te dio mami de comer, te revise todo, te dimos medicina y aun asi lloras? Pues que quieres?

DJ bajo la intensidad de su llanto mas aun estaba instalado en el drama

-es un bebe muy difícil-dijo mi nuera agotada

-y que lo digas, llevamos asi desde el jueves-

-somos unos pesimos papas-

-amor..amor…por favor…no empieces-

-pero Deucey!

-Cleo…

-ok-dijo rendida- ojala y Viktor no tarde

-esperemos que no…rayos, muero de sueño..como se me antoja estar en mi cama dormido

-gracias!

-contigo a mi lado-sonrio el-

-lo siento papi pero eso se acabo, tenemos un bebe

-y sabes que lo adoro, siempre y cuando no llore-

-tu cuidaste a tu hermanita de pequeña, no recuerdas que le daba Al?

-bueno…no…yo me encerraba en mi habitación

-genial Deucey! Como ayudabas-dijo Cleo con sarcasmo

-solo la cuidaba cuando estaba despierta, se portaba muy bien, era una princesita adorable-

-lo se, a excepción de aquella ves que lloro por Al

-pero tu estas aquí y DJ esta inquieto-

-ergo, soy una pésima mamá

-tercera vez Cleo…no empieces

Ella alzo las manos como rindiéndose

-por Ra! Mira esto, ya no tengo mi manicure francés

-y eso importa?

-supongo que ya no-suspiro- he cambiado mis peinados modernos por una cola de caballo, mi maquillaje por ojeras, mi bolsas de marca por pañaleras, mis zapatillas por tennis y solo ropa comoda que me permita amamantar a mi hijo, en pocas palabras…la reina de Monster High a claudicado de su trono-

-pero se convirtió en la reina de nuestro hogar-

-eso fue muy lindo!

Deuce le dio un tierno beso y la chica dijo entusiasmada

-oye! Ya no esta llorando!

-de verdad?

-si! Que le hiciste?

-aaah, es que se vomito-dijo Deuce limpiándolo-y encima de mi

-el lo lamenta

-descuida..

-ojala y mi madre llegue pronto!

-o Maddie

-tu mamá solo va a criticarme

-bueno..eso quien sabe, quizás llegue cambiada

-crees?

-te dire algo que Horus me dijo

-si?

-le va a pedir matrimonio, por eso se fueron de viaje

-en serio?

-si…pero dudo que Maddie acepte

-porque?

-porque no ama a Horus

-te lo dijo?

-yep

-dejame adivinar…aun piensa en tu padre

-absolutamente

-tu madre esta bien loquita

-ni como defenderla-sonrio el chico y DJ volvia a llorar con fuerza-ay hijito, regresa el drama

-por Ra bebe!que quieres?

En eso, el timbre de la puerta de su casa sono

-quizas es Viktor!

-yo voy!-corrio Cleo

En efecto, Vik, con su esposa llegaban con los chicos

-problemas muchachos?-sonrio el padre de Frankie

-y con P mayúscula! Pasen-invito Cleo-y disculpen el desorden

-descuida linda, eso siempre pasa cuando se tienen bebes-

-que le pasa al pequeño griego?-pregunto Vik colocándose las gafas

-no a dejado de llorar

DJ abria los ojos enojado, miro a las visitas y volvio su llanto

-vaya pulmones!

-ven aca encanto-dijo Viveka tomándolo- eres tan hermoso!

-si tienen algun remedio…-pidio Deuce

-y tu padre?

-llegaron hoy con Dean, no pueden salir además Allysa esta muy difícil también

-lo imaginamos, es un gran cambio para ella

-si, pero primero mi bebe, podrias revisarlo?-pidio Cleo-si hay algun lugar en donde tenga una pila, puedes quitársela?

Los adultos rieron al ver al par de jovencitos bastante nerviosos porque no hallaban lo que su bebe tenia, Viktor tomo a Dj y lo llevo al mueble

-ok jovencito, vamos a revisarte

Aunque no era doctor, el padre de Frankie sabia lo básico en medicia y en muchas ocasiones habia asistido a Jekyll en la RAD, mi nieto técnicamente se ataco al acostarlo y pataleaba furioso de que lo estuvieran revisando

-tienes mucho carácter eh?

-saco los genes del papá-se apresuro a acusar Cleo

-de mi?

-por supuesto!

-Cleo…tu…

-silencio!

-ok

Viveka sonreía al ver lo sometido que estaba mi hijo ante el yugo de su mujer, Stein lo reviso metódicamente mas no encontró nada malo

-su estomago se oye bien, sus pulmones bronquios, todo esta perfecto, ya comio?

-si

-hizo del baño?

-como relojito!

-creo que quizás solo esta cansado y no puede dormirse, trataremos de que se relaje para que pueda descansar-

-hemos intentado hasta ponerle musica new age y nada funciona-se quejo Cleo- Lala me presto sus cds-

-le dimos masaje y creo que le dio hipo-secundo Deuce

-veamos si yo puedo arrullarlo

Viveka lo levanto, comenzó a cantarle y DJ solto mas el llanto

-este…odia las canciones de cuna-informo mi nuera apenada

-vaya!si que seras exigente con la música-sonrio la dama-bien, entonces solo te pasearemos

La madre de Frankie lo arrullaba dándole saltitos al bebe que parecía sorprenderlo, dejo de llorar y comenzo a adormilarse

-funciono!-dijo Cleo feliz

-genial!

-shhh no hablen

-perdon!

Viveka continuaba paseándolo, parecía que Dj le iban a gustar las emociones fuertes, los arrullos normales no servían, ella técnicamente le daba brinquitos y el se calmaba, o iba a ser muy temerario o terminaría siendo un corredor de autos de carreras

Poco a poco fue quedándose profundamente dormido, la paz volvia de nuevo al hogar Gorgon

-que hermoso se oye eso!-dijo Cleo feliz

-que cosa?

-sin llantos!

-ya puedo oir mis propios pensamientos-sonreia Deuce

La mujer poco a poco fue llevándolo a su cuna, en cuanto lo puso, DJ volvio a gritar

-crei que dormias!-dijo ella asombrada

-creo que desea que lo pasees otra vez asi-hablo Viktor

-yo lo hare-se ofrecio Deuce-

Cargo a su hijo e hizo exactamente lo mismo que la mujer, con la igualdad de resultados, DJ volvia a quedarse dormido

-creo que prefiere estar en movimiento

-como el mar

-nieto del dios Poseidon tenias que ser

-bueno…es el príncipe de los océanos

-tecnicamente …no-dijo mi hijo-solo yo y Dean lo somos. Papá lo establecio asi-

-lo imagine-sonrio Viktor-

No me miren asi! Dean se lo merece mas que DJ ¬¬ es hijo mio y se merece su titulo.

-desean que nos quedemos con ustedes?-pregunto Viveka a la pareja

-oh no! Que vergüenza, tantas molestias-respondio Cleo apenada

-creo que me quedare toda la noche arrullandolo-dijo Deuce con el bebe en brazos- mi esposa puede dormir, en verdad les agradecemos la ayuda

-por nada, prometo buscar algo mañana, se lo dire a Jekyll y entre los dos averiguar el porque tu bebe no duerme-

-ojala y encuentren algo, porque no puedo estar sin dormir hasta que el tenga 15 años!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

En mi casa, yo volvi a la habitación en donde acosté a mi pequeño, volviéndome a acurrucar con mi esposo lo confieso bastante agotado, 3 horas despues, de nuevo Dean estaba como relojito haciendo ruidos para que me levantara, las 6 de la mañana. Al aun estaba dormido con pelona encima, decidi no bajar con el bebe, asi que lo deje ahí, iba a tratar de no tardarme, mas no conte con la astucia de mi hijo que al no ver que lo habia cargado, comenzó a llorar por primera vez, tenia un llanto realmente bonito, su voz era bastante ronquita, mi marido despertó sobresaltado al oir a nuestro bebe, coloco a Pelona a un lado de el, y se levanto a cargar a Dean

-que pasa pollito mio?-preguntaba sosteniendo a nuestro pequeño-porque lloras?

El bandido solo hacia pucheros como acusándome de no haberlo llevado conmigo, su madre le beso y acaricio su cabecita reconfortándolo.

-tranquilo mi niño hermoso, ya viene papi con tu leche-

En eso, Allysa se despertó, y al ver a su madre con su hermano, se agarro a llorar

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito pidiéndole que la cargara

-que paso amor?

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Al no tuvo mas remedio que abrazar a la niña mientras ella se le pegaba llorando

-cielo, no puedo con los dos-

Mi hija pego sendo grito que asusto a Dean

-no cariño, no llores!-le pidió su madre nervioso. Odiaba ver llorar a la niña-shhhh…tranquila amor-

En eso llegue con el biberón

-en donde estabas?-me pregunto enojado

-cielo, no soy pulpo, lo sabes? Fui por la leche del bebe

-podrias cargar a la bebe?

-si la cargo se enojara mas, dame a Dean, tu tranquiliza a Pelona-

El me paso al pollo, le di su biberón que comia de buena gana mientras el abrazaba a Allysa, vi la mirada de mi marido bastante triste

-porque no vuelves a dormir?-le pedi con una sonrisa

El solo asintió volviendo a la cama con nuestra beba

Horas mas tarde, estaba dándole de desayunar a nuestra pequeña diosa mientras yo llegaba con Dean, Allysa de inmediato se pego a su madre como denotando propiedad, veia al pequeño hermano con algo de recelo, no queria que le quitara a su mami

Yo habia arreglado a pollito muy guapo para que bajara a ver a su mamita

-que te parece?-sonrei mostrándole el pañalerito con la figura de Iron Man en el pecho- Dean dice: no me toquen, ando increíble!

Al sonrio con melancolía

-se ve hermoso

Yo me sente a su lado mirándole

-que pasa?

-nada amor

-cielo

El conde acaricio los cabellos de nuestro bebe y Allysa al momento le reclamo, dejo de tocar a Dean para abrazarla y me confeso

-eso...no puedo tocar a mi bebe porque mi niña se enoja….pero quiero hacerlo…quiero cuidarlo, alimentarlo, cambiarle el pañal mas Allysa no me deja y odio oírla llorar-

Al se veia totalmente miserable mirando a Dean sin poder tocarlo

-amor

-no quiero que el me odie-me dijo casi al borde de la lagrima- que me reclame, que termine odiándome por no haberlo atendido-

Yo le bese profundamente, sabia que estaba sufriendo

-Dean entiende perfectamente la situación, el te amara demasiado y jamas va a reclamarte nada

-como lo sabes?

-porque eres una gran madre Al..pollito no es Lala o Vlad, el te ama

-es que no es como Allysa tampoco

-cada bebe es distinto, el te ama porque eres su mami, Pelona fue tu primer bebe y esta mas apegada a ti-

-no quiero que ambos sufran

-no lo harán, Pelona debe entender, que su hermano también te necesita

-y como haremos eso?-pregunto preocupado

-si me das una oportunidad…prometo que lo arreglare

Al veia tan pegada a la niña a el, que dudaba que pudiese yo hacer algo

-ok…confio en ti-me dijo al fin

-bien, pero promete que me dejaras actuar

-de acuerdo

-trato hecho-sonrei

Terminamos de almorzar, le pedi a mi esposo que fuera con nuestra bebe a la sala , lleve a Dean arriba, lo coloque en su portabebe y baje con mi familia, Pelona estaba con su madre en su mesita de dibujo, tenia sus cuadernos y sus colores, estaba de lo mas entretenida, mas tenia agarrado a mi marido de los jeans, estaba extremadamente codependiente

-mira-me señalo Al preocupado

-eso es lo que debemos evitar-dije yo colocando a Dean a lado de mi nena

Ella lo miro curiosa, el bebito estaba dormido, y sin animos de dar lata, le hice señas a Al de que me siguiera afuera de la sala, el solo asintió con firmeza

Se levanto y Allysa lloro al momento

-ahora vengo cielo-le sonrio su madre-voy por agua

-no aba!

-pero tengo sed!

-nuuu!-

-mami solo va por un vaso de agua y regresa con la nena, de acuerdo?

Pelona es demasiado inteligente que no se la creyo, sin embargo, Al termino por convencerla y salio de la sala, ambos nos ocultamos detrás de unas columnas

-y ahora que?-me pregunto

-a esperar

-a que llore?

-no…a que recuerde quien es la hermana mayor

Allysa continuaba pintando sin inmutarse de su hermano, cuando de pronto Dean estornudo, esto tomo totalmente desprevenida a la princesa, nunca pensó que la bola con pelos que estaba en el portabebe, pudiera estornudar, dejo su crayola en la mesita y se acerco despacio

Pollito abrio sus ojos, miro a su hermana fijamente, y sonrio, Allysa se encuclillo delante de el,toco con cuidado su piecito, al ver que Dean no decía nada, palmeo su pierna, creo que le parecía muy aguadito, el bebe no le perdia la vista, la nena tomo mas confianza y le tomo la mano, los deditos de su hermano la sostuvieron con fuerza

-dii-sonrio Allysa

El príncipe hacia ruiditos adorables como diciendo: "hola guapa!"

La bella lo solto y fue por sus crayolas sentándose a lado de su hermano, puso su cuaderno, le dio un color a Dean y comenzó a dibujar hablando con el

-mia dii ete e uno paque, aqi ta cacha miky-

Aunque se pudiera pensar que un recién nacido, no entendería ni jota de lo que Allysa decía, nuestro hijo estaba muy entretenido en oir a su hermana

-ete e a cacha pato, papi no ma a lleva a paque –le contaba la beba sin parar, Al y yo solo sonreíamos mirándolos

-no es hermosa?-decia muy orgulloso de su hija

-si que lo es

-esta platicando con el!

-te corrijo…esta cuidándolo

-como?

-Allysa coloco sus crayolas a lado de su hermanito, como ve que no estamos con el, se acerco para estarlo cuidando, lo protege mientras aparecemos nosotros

-mi niña es tan linda!

-si que lo es…-sonrei feliz de mi pelona

-vamos con ellos?

-vamos

Tome su mano y nos acercamos a los bodoques

-hola, que hacen eh?

-bibujo con dii papi-me informo la bebe

-en serio? y como se porto el?

-mien

-ven con mamá pequeña diosa-dijo Al cargándola y besándola-sabias que te adoro demasiado?mi niña cuidaba a su hermanito mientras mama no esta cerca!-

Mi pelona solo sonreía contenta de ella misma, me sente a lado de sus crayolas y ella se acurruco entre mis piernas para seguir dibujando, saque a Dean de su portabebe y se lo pase a Al, y por primera vez, Allysa se quedo muy tranquila conmigo sin pedir la atención de la mamá, al fin habia roto esa barrera y compartia a su adorada mami con su hermano, mi esposo estaba feliz, se coloco a lado de nosotros mientras disfrutaba a Dean que se acurruco a su pecho como pelona solia hacerlo, el respiro tranquilo, su bebe también lo necesitaba, estábamos en medio de un hermoso momento los 4 a solas, cuando Deuce entraba con Cleo y DJ

-alguien desea un bebe?-pregunto super cansado

Al y yo volteamos a verlos y tanto el como Cleo traían una cara de desvelados marca Acme

-que les paso?- pregunto Al asustado

-No hemos dormido bien en 3 dias

- me han parecido eternos!

-porque?-volvio a cuestionar mi esposo

-DJ no a dejado de llorar

-pero…no esta llorando-dije yo

Ambos lo miraron asi O.O

DJ estaba de lo mas tranquilo

-biyeeei!-grito Allysa feliz-mia e diii!-le señalo la nena

Deuce sonrio ampliamente

-Dean!

-por Ra!es cierto! –secundo Leona acercándose a Al que le pasaba el bebe a su hermano mayor

-hola pollito!-dijo feliz besandolo muchas veces- que hermosa cara tienes!mira DJ!tu tio

Cleo lo coloco a lado de nuestro hijo, mi nieto parecía tener una conexión inmediata con Dean que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-se ve feliz-dije- no se porque dicen que da lata

-es la primera vez desde hace 3 dias que se queda callado

-ya no sabíamos que hacer con el!-dijo Cleo agotada

-lo llevaron al dr?

-como a 10 pediatras diferentes

-y que les dijo?

-tecnicamente…que estaba chiflado, no tenia nada-respondio mi hijo

-pero ahora, solo entramos aquí y se callo-

-es inexplicable

Allysa tosio y al momento, DJ volteo hacia ella, Cleo y Deuce se miraron extrañados, mas pensaron lo mismo

-cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Allysa?-pregunto mi hijo

-el jueves en la tarde-recordo mi esposo

Deuce le paso a Dean a mi marido, tomo el portabebe de su hijo , lo puso al otro extremo de la pequeña diosa quien seguía dibujando, y acostó a DJ, quien al segundo, se quedo profundamente dormido

-no puedo creerlo!-dijeron los dos asombrados

-que?-preguntamos nosotros

-es ella!

-mi bebe?

-siiii!

-DJ extrañaba a Allysa!

-eso no es lógico-respondi

-Dad, claro que si, el jueves nos visitaron por ultima vez, el se quedo muy tranquilo, hasta que ustedes se fueron, y no paro de llorar en todo el dia-

-pero…como sabia que Allysa no estaba en la ciudad?-se preguntaba Al

-no lo se, pero DJ, Dean y ella, comparten un lazo muy especial, van a ser demasiado unidos-

-no puedo creer que mi bebe llore ya por una mujer-¡!-decia Cleo en shock

-yo aun pienso que exageran-dije incrédulo

-claro que no! Hagamos una prueba, llevala afuera-

-a pelona?

-si papá!-

Mire a mi esposo y este me dio una señal afirmativa, suspire y me levante con mi nena

-vamos tesoro, papi va a llevarte por un helado-

-hellado-repetia ella

Obviamente no íbamos a irnos, camine con pelona hacia la puerta, y solo Allysa coloco un piecito fuera, los 2 bebes pegaron el grito

-por dios!-dijo AL asombrado

-oh my Ra!

-se los dije!-sonrio Deuce triunfante

-diiii!-lloro Allysa metiéndose de nuevo a casa y corriendo hacia el hermano-mamiii!

-aquí estoy hermosa, Dean ya no va a llorar, tranquila-

Pelona abrazaba a su madre y al bebe posesivamente

-pues…tenemos un problema...y muuuy grave-dije seriamente

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-obviamente no van a llevarse a pelona con ustedes-resolvi- porque Dean también la quiere aquí ademas es nuestra hija!-

-pero DJ no quiere dormir si no esta ella presente

-y?

-Dad, tu nieto quiere estar cerca de su tia

-eso vi

-podemos pasar un tiempo contigo?

-aquí?

Disculpen pero soy de la creencia de que el casado casa quiere!

-por supuesto que si-respondio Al antes de que yo dijera otra cosa

-pero amor!-reclame

-no vamos a dejar solos a los chicos o si?

-pues ya que-me encogi de hombros-

-vamos Dad, acaso no estas contento de que volvi a casa?

-realmente no!

La union entre Allysa,Dean y Dj realmente crecia cada dia, nosotros habiamos observado que mas que nada, se trataba de nuestra pequeña diosa, cuando ella estaba presente, los dos niños estaban muy tranquilos, solo se alejaba y comenzaba el drama, Ya fuera Cleo o Al pero tenian que llevarlos cerca de la beba, eran 2 semanas ya que Deuce estaba con nosotros en casa y para mi desgracia,mi vida marital, no era la misma de antes, ya que con 3 bebes cerca, los momentos intimos habian quedado reducidos a nada desde que Dean nacio. Estaba tentado en probar suerte esta noche en cuanto mis hijos se durmieran para estar con mi marido, tome a mi esposo,lo abrace, comence a besarlo intensamente y para mi desgracia, Dj comenzo a llorar

-no de nuevo!-

-que tendra?-pregunto el.

-yo que se, esta con sus padres, podemos seguir en donde estabamos?-

Mi principe sonrio y volvia a besarme cuando Deuce entraba a nuestro cuarto sin avisar

-les importa si ponemos la cuna de Dj en el cuarto de Allysa?-

Voltee bastante molesto

-acaso nunca tocas la puerta?

-come on Dad! No pensaras hacerlo aqui con Dean a lado de la cama o si?

-si, el no tiene idea de nada!

-y luego que porque se pervierten los niños!-sonrio mi cachorro

-pueden ponerla,no hay problema -interrumpio Al-pero, Allysa se despertara si lo escucha llorar

-Cleo y yo dormiremos tambien ahi

-en donde?

-pondremos una colchoneta en el suelo

-ah claro que no-se levanto el-mejor llevare a la nena al cuarto de ustedes

-Al!-reclame que me dejara

-ahora vuelvo,solo llevo la cuna de viaje a su cuarto

-esto es ilogico, debemos hacer algo con Dj-reclame-no puede ser tan codependiente de Allysa, no la va a dejar vivir en paz-

Creo que me habia pasado esta vez, Deuce estaba realmente apenado

-si...lo se dad..se que esta mal pero...quiero que Cleo descanse...te prometo que trabajaremos en eso...y volveremos a casa-

-sabes que son bienvenidos -dijo Al con firmeza-somos familia y buscaremos una solucion todos

Yo rodee los ojos,no me gustaban los dramas

-ya el lo dijo-secunde-

-se que estas molesto papa pero

-no estoy molesto!

-Dj es un buen niño-

-nadie dijo que no lo sea,es solo que debe haber limites

-aun es un bebe-me respondio Al en un tono que claramente significaba un "guarda silencio" asi que preferi ya no decir una palabra mas

-anda, llevare la cuna a tu cuarto-sonrio el conde

-Gracias Al! Buenas noches Dad

-buenas noches-repeti acostandome nuevamente

No es que yo no quisiera a Deuce ahi, mas si ustedes lo recuerdan,yo le habia advertido sobre lo problematico que iba a ser el tener un bebe, son muy tiernos, suaves, adorables etc etc pero, eran una lata, continua y desagradable, y como ya lo saben, ambos eran demasiado jovenes, 10 minutos despues, mi esposo regreso,obviamente cualquier interruptor "hot" ya estaba absolutamente apagado

-te pasaste-fue lo primero que me dijo mirandome severo

Yo solo cruce los brazos detras de mi cabeza y cerre los ojos

-no voy a discutir

-es tu nieto

-yo no lo he negado

-como puedes ignorar que esta llorando?

Me levante mirandolo

-Dj esta siendo demasiado codependiente de Allysa, no debe ser asi

-porque no?

-porque no! Porque mi niña no va a estar pegada siempre a el, que le pasa? Si no es suya!-

-estas celoso?-me pregunto directamente

Ok, eso no lo vi venir

-perdona?

-parece como si te molestaras de que Dj quiera tanto a Allysa-

-eso no es cierto!

-te recuerdo a Logan?-sonrio el

Resople molesto, odiaba a ese niñito -_-

-Dj es su sobrino

-yo jamas mencione otra clase de amor, solo que parece que te molestas cuando algun chico se acerca a Allysa-

-es mi bebe!-

-pero debes compartirla

Me levante de la cama bastante molesto

-no me importara que jueguen todo el dia o que convivan juntos,pero te recuerdo que yo hable con Deuce acerca de esto, le adverti que aun eran demasiado jovenes para tener a un niño, muy inexpertos y ahora, el que esta pagando las consecuencias soy yo-

-ellos no son consecuencias-me reclamo

-Al, son una familia y deben madurar como una-

-dales tiempo

-si no los obligamos, no se iran jamas!

-me disgusta que seas tan frio con ellos, Deuce nos necesita y hasta que no encontremos una solucion para que Dj deje de ser tan codependiente de mi niña, ellos pueden vivir aqui-

-bien

-ok

-ire abajo a beber algo

Al me miro extrañado

-pero...pense que ibamos a..

-se me quitaron ya las ganas, ademas, Deuce tiene razon, pollito esta aqui y no queremos pervertirlo-

-Poseidon

Ya no quise discutir mas y sali del cuarto, tenia meses sin tomar un escoces, habia dejado de beber tecnicamente desde que Allysa llego a nuestras vidas, que no me caeria mas uno en estos momentos, fui a mi bar, me servi un whisky, y me dispuse a ver un partido, me venia bastante bien un poco de tiempo a solas

Deuce mientras tanto,terminaba de cambiar el pañal de Su hijo

-creo que nunca habia visto a papa asi

-el tiene razon Deucey, debemos volver a nuestro hogar con Dj-

-lo se...es solo que odio verlo llorar-

-y yo...pero no podemos estar con tus padres tanto tiempo, necesitan su vida a solas, debemos encontrar una solucion

-hagamos el reto de los 21 dias-

-eh?

-bueno, no seran tantos pero poco a poco podemos acostumbrar a Dj a estar sin Allysa,asi como hicimos que Al pudiera salir sin ella

-buena idea, empezaremos mañana-

-hecho...pobre nena, tiene que dormir lejos de su cuna por su sobrino

Cleo acariciaba el cabellito de pelona que estaba en su camita de viaje

-prometo comprarle miles de vestidos!-dijo besando a su cuñada

-y tu campeon, debes de dejar de llorar porque tu tia no esta contigo,quedo claro?-

Dj solo bostezaba ignorando lo que su padre decia, es tan terco como el abuelo.

Al dia siguiente baje a desayunar bastante tarde, me habia quedado dormido en mi despacho y mi marido no habia ido a despertarme,creo que estaba en problemas ya que el no estaba a lado mio cuando desperte,creo que habia vuelto a la cama como a las 5 de la mañana, mi familia estaba ya en la cocina, Al alimentaba a Dean mientras pelona reia con Deuce quien le daba su cereal

-buen dia-dije seriamente

-hola leon!

-hi dad-

-paaaa

-hola amor-dijo mi esposo mirandome preocupado,bese a Pelona en la mejilla, me sente, Jarvis me sirvio la comida mientras leia el periodico, nadie hablaba

Odiaba esa sensacion que sabia yo mismo provocaba, asi que me levante y dije:

-vuelvo mas tarde, de acuerdo?

-claro!-respondieron los jovenes, bese a mi esposo en la frente y sali, Al solo suspiro con pesar

-aun sigue enojado?-pregunto Cleo al conde

-si..

-hablaste con el?

-no, no quise molestarlo mas, dejare que se le pase-

-lamentamos esto Al-dijo Cleo apenadisima

-descuida, ya se tranquilizara-sonrio el vampiro con melancolia

-hoy mismo empezaremos a trabajar en la co dependencia de Dj

-y como lo haran?

-creo que un reto como el de 21 dias, debemos acostumbrarlo a estar sin ella

-crees que resulte?

-debemos empezar el dia de hoy, lo acostumbraremos a que no la escuche en intervalos de tiempo y asi la iremos apartando de el

-bien

-se supone que el debe de llorar por mi-decia Cleo cruzandose de brazos-porque no me hace caso?

-si lo hace amor, pero con Allysa es diferente, le agrada-

-genial!mi hijo nacio enamorado y lo peor, de su propia tia! Esto ya es tragedia griega-

-amor..yo soy griego-le recordo Deuce

-al fin! Una explicacion

-bien, debemos empezar hoy mismo-sugirio Al-yo les ayudare

Media hora mas tarde, comenzaba el plan, DJ era puesto a lado de Allysa en la sala, pelona solia estar ahi con sus juguetes, lo pusieron en su portabebe, Cleo tenia a Dean en brazos mientras que mi nena jugaba feliz con sus muñecos

-bien, comencemos, Al, toma a la niña da la vuelta a la cocina y la traes

-bien,ven con mamá, hermosa-pedia el conde cargando a nuestra beba

-a none mamos?-pregunto curiosa

-a la cocina por una manzana

En cuanto salio, Dj pego el grito, Al regreso

-hijito no!-le regaño Cleo

Eso le valio sombrilla a mi nieto ya que lloraba mas fuerte

-tranquilo campeon-le arrullaba Deuce-aqui esta papa

Al oir llorar a su sobrino, Dean comenzo a hacerlo tambien

-no precioso!-le pedia Cleo arrullandolo

Mi esposo volvia con la nena

-mala idea?

-bastante mala-afirmo Deuce

-maaa! Diii!-señalo Allysa a su hermano en un puchero

-lo se amor, Dean esta llorando, ya tesoro, mami y tu hermanita estan aqui

Al oir la voz de su mama, pollito se calmo

-alguna otra genial idea Deuce?-pregunto Cleo con sarcasmo

-creo que debemos seguir con este mismo plan, alternemos las salidas de Allysa y Dj, asi tendra que acostumbrarse, vamos, se que podemos hacerlo

Los 3 se pusieron en movimiento, tenian que hacer que el problematico bebe, dejara de pedir a su tia

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yo tuve una mañana relativamente tranquila,a eso de las dos de la tarde, iba saliendo de la oficina hacia mi casa, deseaba comprar un ramo de rosas y regalarselo a mi esposo como obsequio de paz, no me gustaba pelear con Al y menos estar alejados, baje por el ascensor y al abrir, una de las socias de Irlanda me intercepto,era muy hermosa, rubia,ojos verdes, lindo cuerpo, piernas torneadas que presumia con una mini falda algo corta a mi parecer.

-sr. Stark

Yo sonrei al oir mi nombre

-digame, Srita. Stanz

-estuve esperando los documentos que le pedi

-oh es verdad-dije abriendo mi portafolio-los tengo justo ...en el despacho de mi casa-recorde- rayos!los olvide, lo lamento tanto!

-descuide-sonrio ella-podemos ir por ellos y de ahi me invita a comer-

-lo haria si no es porque mi esposo le disgustaria-

-es verdad...es casado

-y muy enamorado, pero, si le urgen, podemos ir por ellos

-seria genial, voy detras de usted?

-muy bien

Fuimos al estacionamiento, la acompañe a su auto conversando de temas sin importancia, abri la portezuela caballerosamente, ella me dedico una sonrisa coqueta y despues fui a mi auto, sali primero hacia la salida con ella siguiendome, llegamos a mi mansion, estaciono su lamborghini en la entrada, la invite a pasar y la deliciosa mujer lo hizo admirando mi hogar

-es hermoso-

-si que lo es-sonrei

-Poseidon?-dijo una voz que venia de la sala, Al habia escuchado ambos autos y habia venido a verme

-el es mi esposo-se lo presente enseguida- Al, la señorita Stanz, socia de la banca de Irlanda, me acompaño por unos documentos que olvide-

-ah, un placer

-el gusto es mio-dijo ella estrechando la mano de mi marido que se veia algo incomodo ya que no dejaba de mirarnos a ambos

-debiste llamarme para que te los llevara-se dirigio el hacia mi-

-descuide-sonrio la bellisima mujer-fue un motivo para venir a conocer tan hermosa casa, le felicito por ella sr Stark

-muy amable-sonreia el pero sabia lo molesto que estaba,la dama estaba increiblemente vestida mientras que yo no tenia idea del porque el tenia leche en su camiseta

-eso es..

-oh...perdon, Dj me...vomito

-Dj?-pregunto la mujer

-si..nuestro nieto...

-aah que lindo, un bebe en casa!

-de hecho tres, acabamos de tener uno nuestro

-los puedo conocer?

-acompaña a la señorita a que conozca a nuestros pequeños -sugeri-no tardo, ire por los documentos

-seguro-sonrio Al

Ellos fueron a la sala en donde Cleo estaba con los 3 bebes, Allysa la miraba de malas

-hola linda!

Ella hizo un mohin enojada

-ella es mi nuera-presento mi esposo-Cleo la señorita Stanz

-un placer

-igualmente

Leona escaneo de arriba a abajo a la mujer que sonreia a los bebitos

-son preciosos!hola pequeñitos-les saludaba ella agachandose a verlos de cerca mientras Cleo le preguntaba con mimica "quien es esta?" Y Al respondia un : "luego te explico!"

-como se llaman?-cuestiono la dama

-el gordito es Dj, y el es Dean-dijo Al con una falsa sonrisa

-es precioso!

-lo se

-me encantaria tanto tener un bebe-informo la chica-pero aun no encuentro a la persona indicada

-pues no pierdas las esperanzas, querida-dijo Cleo en su tono mas "bitch"-

Mi socia sonrio contestando

-eso nunca, tengo en la mente a uno en especifico y creo...que si hace lindos bebes-

Al y Cleo se miraron alzando una ceja con burla, la mujer no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo!

-bueno, ojala y el caballero desee darle un hijo-respondio mi esposo-no sabe lo hermosos que son

-ya los veo y que envidia la mia por sus bebes señor Stark

Yo volvi en ese instante dandole la carpeta con la informacion que deseaba

-tome y disculpe las molestias

-descuida, es un placer haberte seguido hasta aqui

Ehmmmm, desde cuando nos tuteamos? .-.

Al me miro de muuuuy mala forma y yo preferi alejarme prudentemente de ella

-si, bueno, gracias por todo-dije nervioso

-a ti, es mejor que me vaya, un placer conocerlos-ella se acerco a mi poniendo su mano en mi brazo diciendome coqueta- te espero en la fiesta

Yo no sabia ni que contestar, solo sentia que las miradas tanto de Al como de Cleo me estaban traspasando

-eh, ok, nos vemos-respondi estupidamente mientras Jarvis la llevaba a la salida, mi esposo en cuanto ella partio, salio de la sala terriblemente furioso, yo estaba por seguirle cuando Leona me dio una palmada en la mano

-malo!

-oye!-reclame

-porque trajiste a esa tipa!?

-ya lo viste, le debia unos documentos-

-tu marido esta furioso

-eso veo

Estaba por ir con el cuando Cleo me jalo

No se como esta niña tiene tanta fuerza .-.

-que?-pregunte asombrado

-olvidalo!tu te quedas a cuidar a los niños, yo, voy por el

-y Deuce?-

-fue por helado, esperalo aqui

-aaah!

-obedece!

Y fue tras de mi esposo dejandome con los 3 bodoques

-hala papi-me saludo mi pelona feliz, yo la cargue y la bese muchisimo, era la unica que me habia recibido bonito

-sabias que te adoro mi amor? Como se porto la nena de papa?

-mien!-se aplaudia ella sola

Al mientras tanto, estaba sumamente furioso, se paseaba con las manos en la cintura en la cocina sin saber como sacar su frustracion, Cleo llego hasta el

-que zorra!

-ni me digas!

-"te espero en la fiesta" o sea y tu estas pintado o que?-

-lo se, el es MI marido y lo invita en mis narices?

-debes ir a esa fiesta

-no puedo

-porque no?

-por Dean

-yo lo cuido!

-es que

-Al..te voy a decir algo, si no vas a esa fiesta,esa vibora tiene todas las negras intenciones de quedarse con mi suegro!

-primero la mato

-entonces demuestrale quien eres!

-es muy bella

-pero Poseidon te ama, ve con el a esa reunion, conquistalo y recuerdale que el es quien tiene la suerte de tenerte-

Al miro su reflejo en el refri, mi esposo siempre a sido sexy pero desde que tenia a los niños preferia la comodidad y se habia olvidado un poco de ser ese mega atractivo vampiro que solia cautivar por su buen aspecto

-por dios!-dijo asombrado

-que?

-porque permitiste que fuera a recibirla asi!

-no puedo decirte que te ves fatal, te quiero mucho para hacerlo

-me veo mal?

-a lado de ella, si!

-ah gracias Cleo!

-soy sincera y realmente no luces nada bien

Mi esposo miro asi a su nuera -_- no ayudaba mucho en esos instantes que pateara su autoestima

-aah rayos,! No quiero perderlo

-no lo haras

-tenemos semanas sin tener nada, si el va a esa cena...puede que termine en la cama con esa mujerzuela!-

-vamos Al! Sabes que el jamas lo haria

-anoche no me hizo caso

-pero fue porque estaba enojado!

-Poseidon hasta enojado es hot! Y ayer prefirio bajar a ver la tele, creo que ya no me quiere-

-Al..por favor, calmate, te escuchas mas dramatico que yo y eso es decir demasiaaaado,...Poseidon, jamas y nunca seria capaz de cambiarte por nadie

-eso no lo sabes-respondio mi esposo sentándose bastante deprimido- terminara cambiándome por ella

-ok , creo que aun traes las hormonas peores que las mias , querido, mi suegro, jamas te cambiaria por nadie mas, el te ama, te adora, te desea, eres asi…wow! Su maximo

-pero anoche…

-anoche solo fue un mal momento, todos lo tienen

-_- heeey! Disculpeeen! Yo no tengo malos momentos,mi capacidad amatoria es legendaria ¬¬

-no Poseidon-dijo mi marido defendiéndome- el siempre esta de humor…creo que ya no me desea

-Aaaaal!-le grito Cleo-deja de ser tan tontito, el te supe adora! Jamas te cambiaria por nadie, oiste? Por absolutamente nadie-

-es que..

-mira, mejor creo que deberías de convencerlo para que te lleve a esa fiesta

-crees?

-definitivamente! O vas con el, o no va, yo solia hacerle eso a Deuce y funcionaba, el chantaje es nuestro aliado

Mi esposo se quedo algo pensativo y dijo

-no puedo hacer eso

-porque no?

-porque son sus negocios, el tiene que ir, conozco de esas reuniones yo solia estar en todas

-aja, ok..y recuerdas también a la cantidad enorme de zorritas que se acercaban a ti?

El príncipe hizo memoria al instante de la gran cantidad de chicas que solian ser algo…amables en ese tipo de eventos y sabia, que mi socia tenia todas las trazas de ser una de ellas, asi que dijo bastante resuelto

-al diablo! Si yo no voy, el no va a ir!-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

En cuanto Deuce llego con el helado, yo busque a mi marido, estaba platicando con leona y me miro de muy malas pulgas

-todo bien?-pregunte acercándome a el

AL volteo la mirada ignorándome, sabe que no puedo resistir que haga eso

-amor?

-ya llego Deuce?-pregunto como si nada Cleo

-si,esta con los niños

-ire a darle helado a Allysa-dijo ella levantándose, tomo el tazon de la nena, su cucharita,y en cuanto paso a mi lado, me dio tremendo sape, yo solo me sobe la cabeza y me sente junto a mi esposo

-estas enojado?

El solo se cruzo de brazos mirándome, creo que eran mas que claro que eso era un si

-cariño, yo…

-porque la trajiste?

-vine por unos documentos

-pudiste llamar a Jarvis

-pero ya estaba por venirme, queria comer con ustedes-

-en la mañana ni desayunaste por irte enojado!

-si. Lo se pero…

-no quiero verla de nuevo aquí-respondio levantándose furioso

-ok amor

-hablo en serio Poseidon!

-esta bien cielo-dije algo nervioso y no es porque le tenga miedo! Si no porque …naaah, si le tengo miedo! XD

-ademas, a que reunión iras esta noche?-me pregunto directamente

-es la cena de gala de los socios del Europa, debo cerrar varios tratos

-pues no iras

-como?-creo que no habia entendido nada bien, si no era porque no habíamos tenido sexo en semanas, pensaría que estaba preñado de nuevo!

-que no vas

-pero…

-quieres ir?

-es que…yo tengo que…

-bien, si vas, te juro que no duermo contigo en siglos

-ah vamos amor!

-quieres ver como si lo cumplo?

Yo me levante a abrazarlo de la cintura atrayéndolo a mi

-Al..que pasa?

El solo suspiro molesto

-no quiero perderte…-dijo al fin despues de dudarlo mucho

-y porque me perderías?

-porque ella…es una zorra! Te invito en mis narices y…

-cielo!

-por favor, no vayas-me pidió mirándome suplicante a los ojos, yo sonreí y acaricie su hermoso rostro

Que cosa tan bella era

-cariño…no me interesa que ella se esmere en seducirme…yo te amo

-es que

-nadie puede contigo…no debes estar celoso de nadie, Al…quiero que todos sean los que estén celosos de ti, porque nunca, ni una sola mujer, podrá borrar tu recuerdo de mi corazón…te amo…soy tuyo-

-se que me amas…pero…

-aun hay peros?-le pregunte acariciándolo

-anoche..te fuiste de mi lado

-estaba molesto

-nunca lo habias hecho

-amor, cuando me enojo soy un estúpido, un imbécil y siempre preferiré alejarme hasta que mi carácter se calme, no lo tomes a mal, soy como el maldito mar…hago destrozos cuando enfurezco pero luego vuelvo a mi cause, y anoche no queria echar a perder algo tan perfecto como dormir a tu lado…-

-me hiciste sentir inseguro

-lo lamento-le abrace con fuerza, mi marido aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte y soberbio, cuando se trata de mi, suele tener muy poca confianza en si mismo- sabes que prefiero estar contigo a todas horas-

-pero ya no lo has estado

-porque tenemos dos bebes…pero te propongo algo

El me miro

-acompañame a la reunión, saldremos temprano de ella, tomaremos una copa en algun bar y volveremos a casa

Mi hermoso príncipe sonrio

-deveras quieres que te acompañe?

-si tu quieres

-claro que quiero

-entonces…crees que puedes dejar a pelona y pollito un rato con los chicos?

-creo que seria una gran idea…ya ves? Los chicos son de gran ayuda

-ya lo se, pero el casado casa quiere

-en cuanto DJ se calme

-espero que sea pronto

Al me abrazo besándome con pasión, yo le correspondi deseando que la noche llegara para tener a mi esposo solo para mi, lo extrañaba, en ocasiones añoraba ese tiempo en que salíamos con los chicos y solíamos estar juntos a toda hora, en nuestra cabaña amándonos libremente.

Pero también amaba el ahora, eramos una familia, y solo era cuestión de ajustar nuestros momentos passion

-te amo-le confese- cada segundo te amo mas

-y yo a ti…odiaría tanto perderte

-jamas me perderas….ninguna mujer, hombre o vampiro, podrá separarnos-

El se recargo en mi y yo acaricie su cabello, mi hermoso príncipe, mio y de nadie mas

DJ mientras tanto, comia de su mami de lo mas relajado, mi pelona lo veia curiosa, al ser una descendiente de un hombre, no habia visto jamas a un bebe amamantado por su madre, Dean estaba a lado de ella en el quinto sueño, Deuce lo tenia meciendo y parecía estar disfrutándolo al máximo

-ke ta comieno?-pregunto Allysa al fin

Cleo sonrio

-leche

La nena alzo una ceja con el mismo gesto que yo suelo hacer y respondio

-a qe no

-claro que si amor, las mamis pueden dar leche a sus bebes

-mami no

Deuce rio

-tu mami no puede pero una mami mujer si-

-yiak-dijo la nena estremeciéndose, la idea le parecía muy desagradable, asi que continuaba pintando en su mesita

-que haces?-le pregunto su hermano

-bibujo

-que dibujas?

- dii

- a Dean?

-ajaa

-y no dibujas a DJ?

-noo

-y porque no?

-poqe ete bibujo e re dii-respondio con mucha lógica- y no biyei

-aah disculpa, y le haras un dibujo a DJ?

La nena fue hojas detrás de su cuaderno y arranco una hoja entregándosela a Deuce

-tita biyei

Mi cachorro miro asombrado la pintura de la nena

El dibujo obviamente eran como garabatos de bebe mas se distinguia el rostro del chico, era exactamente igual a como seria en el futuro,con los ojos pintados a la usanza egipcia

-Cleo mira!-dijo pasándole la hoja

Mi nuera lo miro y observo a su cuñadita que le quitaba el papel a un crayola con los dientitos

-este es dj?

-ajaam

-y donde lo viste asi, linda?

-no sabo-respondio metiéndose el color a la boca-

-no sabes?

-no sabo no sabo no sabo-repitio 3 veces mi niña-Clo hellado!-dijo desviando su atención, Deuce le pasaba el tazoncito que tenia los restos de su mantecado

Deuce tomaba el dibujo y lo metia a su cartera, su hermanita tenia poderes mas inexplicables de lo que se imaginaba, en eso , nosotros volvíamos

-maaa!-sonrio Allysa siendo besada por su madre

-que comes pequeña diosa?

-hellado-

-eso veo, estas toda batida-dijo mi esposo alzándola-ven, te dare un baño

-Mañoo!

Y subio con su bodoque a la habitación, DJ comenzó a llorar

-shhh, tu estas comiendo-le dijo su madre-

-niños-intervine –podrian cuidar a los bebes? Al y yo saldremos

-noche de pasión Dad?-se burlo Deuce

-que? No puedo?

-por supuesto!

-bien, podrían cuidar un par de horas a mis hijos? Al dormirá a los dos , asi que no creo que les den lata

-descuida, estaremos bien-

-seguros?

-cuenta con eso, leon-

-bien, si lo hacen bien, hasta puedo aceptar que se queden mas tiempo con nosotros-

-mmm, nada mal!que dices amor?

-muy buen trato, descuida, tu y Al merecen divertirse un rato, vayan y relájense

-ok, ven conmigo pollo, iremos a bañarte

Dean parecía monito Cabagge Patch, nada le inmutaba, subi con el, lo duche conmigo, lo cambie y buscamos a pelona y su mami quien ya estaba muy linda arreglada, jugué con ambos bebes el resto de la tarde para asi cansarlos y asegurar que cayeran rendidos, de esa manera podíamos salir a la fiesta sin preocuparnos del par de bodoques, mi pequeña tallaba ya sus ojitos cansada en cuanto el reloj daba ya las 7:45, solia dormirse a las 8 en punto, su madre la cargo arrullándola, la llevo arriba con su biberón de leche, y en menos de 10 minutos, estaba ya en el país de los sueños, pollito fue mas fácil, dormir era su deporte favorito, habíamos puesto las tres cunitas en un solo cuarto y asi se acompañarían esa noche, Dean lo acosté junto a la cuna de su hermana, Al aun quiso quedarse un rato con ellos vigilándolos mientras yo me arreglaba y hasta que no Sali totalmente vestido, el prometio, no tardarse demasiado

Creo que ya no dejare que se junte tanto con leona, le esta pegando lo impuntual -_-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Habia pasado ya una hora y el no bajaba, se suponia que teniamos que llegar a las 9 a la reunion y ya ibamos atrasados, obviamente Al iba primero a asegurarse que los niños estuvieran dormidos antes de irnos pero yo tenia que llegar a tiempo

-amor!-le grite- ya vámonos

-Dad, deja que se arregle

-necesito estar alla

Obviamente mis planes eran, terminar mis negocios temprano y raptarme a mi marido unas horas exclusivamente para mi deleite personal.

-el quiere verse guapo para ti-sonrio Cleo

-el siempre es guapo-reafirme con firmeza

-descuida, no tarda en bajar-

-eso espero

-ya, aqui estoy

Voltee a mirarlo y..wow, parecia que habia vuelto el tiempo atras, bajando hacia mi, venia el hermoso Al Tepes que me habia conquistado con su belleza, traia una elegantisima chaqueta de piel negra, todo a juego, los pantalones de vestir le hacian tanta justicia a su cuerpo que poco me falto para subir y llevarlo de nuevo a la habitacion

- nos vamos?

Yo solo asenti como idiota

-te ves de lujo!-sonrio Cleo

-Dad, vas a tener que cuidarlo o muchos hombres te lo van a robar

No dejaba de mirarlo, no creia que toda esa hermosura era solo mia

-te ves increible-dije sonriendo

El me beso intensamente, sabia como dominarme

-gracias, anda, es tarde ya

-no importa!

-si que lo es, nos vemos mas tarde chicos, cualquier cosa, nos llaman

-cuenta con eso, diviertanse-sonrio Deuce palmeando mi espalda

Lo acepto, no dejaba de mirarlo como tonto en todo el camino, era increíble verlo desplegar su belleza solo para tenerme a sus pies.

Mi esposo sabia como desarrollar su encanto en una reunion, el tambien era hombre de negocios, mas conquistaba con su atractivo tanto a hombres como mujeres, yo no dejaba de observarlo, ni atendia a las damas que me hablaban, cuando el volteo al sentir mi mirada, le sonrei, el me guiño un ojo, yo le indique con la cabeza que salieramos al jardin del lugar y solo asintio levemente, me deshice de todos los estorbos y fui a buscar a mi presa, sali del bullicio y por la otra puerta, mi principe me buscaba

-hola extraño - me saludo con ese tipico andar suyo, que significaba "soy realmente hermoso, admirenme"

-hola...como te llamas?-pregunte coqueto

-Vlad Stark y tu?

-Poseidon

-eres el dios del mar?-sonrio

-el mismo

-yo soy un vampiro-dijo orgulloso-soy mas famoso que tu

-pero de mi se habla en los libros de texto-le regrese como la primera vez que nos conocimos, el rio, posé las manos en su trasero y lo atraje hacia mi, besandolo intensamente...,sus brazos me rodearon por el cuello.

-joder, que hermoso eres-suspire en sus labios

-y solo soy tuyo

-que maldito afortunado soy

-yo lo soy mas al tenerte…pero…te extraño

-aqui me tienes

-mi cama te extraña

-la comparto contigo

-extraño hacerte el amor-murmuro en mi oido prendiendome al instante-

-yo tambien lo deseo-respondi besandolo-han sido mas de dos semanas

-lo se

-tu quieres volverme loco, verdad amorsito?

-eso jamas...y si...nos vamos de aqui a la cabaña

Creo que no tardo en decirlo que yo tomar su mano y salir de ahi con el

-tus negocios?-me pregunto asombrado

-ya se resolveran solos, vamonos ya!-

-como digas-acepto en el mismo estado de urgencia que yo

En casa, DJ comenzaba de nuevo su "show"

-ay cariño-se quejaba Cleo levantándose con el, tu tia esta en su cuarto dormida

El niño no entendia de razones y lloraba con fuerza

-hijo, no podemos llevarte a su habitación si lloras, vas a a despertar a Dean y a ella

-si Allysa se despierta y no ve a Al se va a enojar!-se asusto mi nuera

-lo se y mis padres merecen un rato a solas-

-ya se…shhh, duerme cariño

El pequeño faraón se pasaba las peticiones de su madre por el arco del triunfo, el grito era mas fuerte y exigia estar cerca de su tia

-que difícil eres DJ en serio-decia mi hijo levantándose y cargándolo-ven….vamos con tus tios pero por el amor de dios, no los despiertes!

Ambos chicos llevaron a su lloron bebe a la habitación de pelona, mis pequeños estaban dormiditos como angelitos, yo si se hacer hermosos bebes que se portan bien, en cuanto entraron, DJ se calmo, mi cachorro llevo a su hijo a la cuna de su hermana y en voz bajita le recordó

-aquí esta Allysa, mirala

La princesita estaba en el mundo de los sueños con una dulce sonrisa en su carita, el bebe parecía mas tranquilo

-no se que es lo que sientes por tu tia DJ pero no debes ser tan co dependiente de ella-le regañaba Deuce- tu abuelo va a enojarse si sigues asi-

-tratemos de dormirlo aquí-sugirio Cleo- lo pasamos a su cuna y se quedara tranquilo

-si nena pero no debemos dejar que siga de esta manera, no vamos a vivir siempre en casa de mis padres, tenemos la nuestra, papá tiene razón, el casado casa quiere

-lo se amor, yo también quiero irme ya pero tu hijo no coopera…

Ambos se veian realmente descorazonados

-nadie nos dijo que seria fácil

-en absoluto

-pero somos una familia…y se que saldremos adelante, ya lo veras, jamas problema alguno a sido mas fuerte que nosotros Cleo…animo

-yo te apoyare en lo que sea amor-sonrio la chica recargándose en el

Nosotros volvimos como a las 3 de la mañana, habíamos pasado una muy muy muuuy buena noche a solas, realmente la necesitábamos, llegamos como recién casados besándonos y aun disfrutando el uno del otro, y deseando llegar ya a nuestra habitación para seguir con nuestras actividades nocturnas

-ire a a ver a los niños-sonreia mi esposo mientras que le besaba

-ellos están bien!

-solo me asegurare-

-amorcito ellos cuando crezcan se iran a bailar y nos dejaran a solas, ni se preocuparan por nosotros-

-mejor, tendremos la casa solo para ti y para mi-dijo en forma sensual

-me encanta esa idea!

-pero hasta que crezcan…ire a ver como están-

-de acuerdo, voy contigo o si no terminaras cambiando pañales a ambos bodoques chillones y yo quiero tenerte conmigo-

-bien, entonces acompañame-tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al cuarto de los niños, para nuestra sorpresa, Cleo y Deuce dormían en el piso a lado de la cuna de DJ

-que paso aquí?-dije asombrado

Pollito estaba despierto mirando su movil y sonriendo feliz, parecía que le estaban contando un gran chiste

-que haces despierto, ternura?-preguntaba su madre besándolo y levantándolo de su cuna-no deberías estar dormido?

Dean le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, solia siempre hacer eso, era un bebe muy tierno, parecía que siempre estaba de buen humor, al sentir a su hermano que estaba despierto, Allysa se levanto

-maaa-pidio

Yo fui por ella a su cuna sin despertar a los dos durmientes, se veian realmente muy agotados, saque a Pelona dandole un besito

-vamos con mamá

Le hice señas a mi marido de salir con los bebes de la habitación, el asintió y camino hacia la salida, en cuanto Sali con mi beba, DJ comenzó a llorar, volvi rápidamente por el y lo saque de su cuna llevándolo conmigo, como pude, traía a Allysa y a mi nieto cargados

-que haces?-pregunto mi esposo en voz baja

-ellos deben descansar un poco-respondi despacito-llevemoslo al cuarto

-ok

Asi llegamos con los 3 pequeños a nuestra habitación, Al puso a Dean en la cuna y tomo a Allysa que se acurruco en el pecho de su madre como era su costumbre, yo acosté a DJ en medio de los dos

-bueno, no era asi como deseaba acabar la noche pero…Deuce merece descansar-dije sonriendo

-porque piensas que llora al no estar con Allysa?

-se me ocurren miles de ideas pero prefiero discutirlo con Deuce, por ahora, es mejor descansar, trae a Dean, lo pondremos entre la niña y DJ-

-porque?

-porque no quiero que este a lado de mi pelona

Al rio al escucharme

-por dios! Eres tan celoso!

-es mi niña y ningun hombre se dormirá cerca de ella aunque sea su sobrino, anda

-de acuerdo

Asi, dormimos los 5 en la cama, bastante tranquilos, ninguno de los 3 se despertó hasta el otro dia que Deuce llegaba muy asustado a buscar a su pequeño, el y Cleo habían descansado toda la noche, realmente lo necesitaban, ahora el punto era, buscar la manera de alejar a DJ de mi hija

Estábamos reunidos los 4 junto con los bebes en la sala para discutir el asunto y encontrarle una solución, mi pelona estaba en las piernas de su madre jugando con un pony de peluche mientras los otros dos, estaban en sus respectivos portabebés

-ok-comence yo-soluciones?

-creo que debemos seguir con el reto de ir apartando a la niña de el-comenzo Deuce

-no esta resultando

-es poco a poco Dad

-necesitamos que lo haga lo mas pronto posible, no puede ser tan dependiente de ella, Allysa necesita ser libre-

-que sugieres?

Suspire mirando a mi esposo

-realmente no lo se-dije sincero- ella estaba muy apegada a su madre pero era normal…DJ…

-la ama-completo Cleo

-aaah no digas eso-dije con una mueca

-que?

-no la ama!

-león…

-no! Es mi bebita-dije celoso cargándola y atrayéndola a mi posesivamente

-no le recuerden que Allysa puede tener admiradores-sonrio Al- su padre no lo soporta

-es una niña aun

-Dad, hay algunos bebes que nacen con lazos muy especiales-

-Vlad esta enamorado de ti-me recordó mi esposo

-si pues dile que prefiero a su padre que a el, que no se haga ilusiones-respondi con firmeza-DJ deberá entender que mi nena es su tia, que no sea tan griego para querer unirse a ella, pensar en eso es desagradable!

-por mi hijo?-pregunto Cleo molesta

-por que son familia!

-osea obviamente no los casaremos pero acaso mi DJ no es digno de tu hija?

-estas discutiendo en serio esto?-reclame ironico

-vamos cariño, si sabes que el novio de Allysa es Logan-me recordó Al maliciosamente

-hey!-dije furioso-no me recuerdes a ese mocoso creido, mi bebita no es novia de nadie, esta claro? Es mi nena preciosa, y asi va a quedarse-

Si…lo acepto, soy muy celoso con mi princesa

Mi esposo beso mi mano con dulzura

-lo lamento precioso, se que odias que te lo diga

-eres malo!

-lo se, perdóname-sonreia divertido

-y si utilizamos magia?-pregunto Deuce

Todos lo miramos dudosos

-no hablo de magia mala, Jean puede ayudarnos-

-no…ya no confio en el

-desde cuando?-pregunto mi principe extrañado

-desde que es esposo de Fere…prefiero no inmiscuirlo en esto-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Deuce prefirió ya no proseguir acerca de llamarle a Jean Carlo, mas la idea de la magia no era tan mala

-y Demeter?-pregunto despacio Cleo mirando al conde

-estas bromeando?-contesto al momento mi esposo con una mueca de disgusto

-lo siento Al pero ella sabe de magia

-igual Hades, Horus y Maggie, no quiero que le pidamos ayuda a esa zorra-puntualizo molesto

-vale

-confieso que estoy en ceros-dijo Deuce preocupado- y pensándolo bien, si nacieron con una unión poderosa, es por algo, no queremos cambiar su destino

-ok, pero no podrá mi hija dormir en su habitación hasta que el tenga mas edad, Deuce, nada tiene que ver el que estes aquí, me encanta tenerlos, en verdad, pero, realmente desean estar en todo momento en nuestra casa?

-claro que no-

-entonces, hasta que no tengamos otra solución, seguiremos haciendo el reto de los 21 dias

-de acuerdo-aceptaron todos

Y asi comenzamos a apartarlo de mi hija, los llevamos al jardín en donde mi nena tenia su castillo, nosotros nos sentamos en la sala de jardín mientras mi pelona y su madre jugaban,en cuanto se alejaba, DJ lloraba mas fuerte, mi marido veia como dudando regresar con nosotros

-no, quédate alla-le pedia alzando la voz- debe acostumbrarse a estar lejos de Allysa

El asentia y Deuce alzo a su hijo

-no DJ, tu tia esta jugando y no estará cerca de ti, tendras que acostumbrarte

El por respuesta, se puso histérico

-vamos hijito!-pedia Cleo suplicante-calmate por favor

Una hermosa fuente de piedra estaba colocada justo detrás de nosotros, era una belleza de arquitectura ya que daba el toque exacto de elegancia al lugar, mas en cuanto DJ se enfurecio, un estruendo fuerte hizo pedazos la fuente de una forma violenta, Dean estaba muy cerca de ella, en un micro segundo, logre proteger a mi hijo llamando a una muralla de agua que lo rodeo de esa explosión evitando que un fragmento de la misma le dañara, Al habia gritado el nombre de nuestro niño y volvia corriendo hacia nosotros, yo ya tenia a mi bebe en brazos

-pequeño…estas bien?

Pollito solo se estiraba como si nada

-Dean!

-tranquilo amor…el esta bien

Al tomo al bebe en brazos besándolo junto con pelona, Deuce y Cleo se miraban sorprendidísimos de lo que habia sucedido, su hijo solo miraba atento a sus tios

-Dad

-si

-fue…?

-el-asegure- tu hijo lo hizo

-pero…

-creo que DJ tiene el poder de un semidios., tenemos que hacer algo para controlarlo, llamare a Hades-

Y entre bastante molesto,esto bien podría ser obra del mismo Zeus

Mi hermano llego horas despues junto con Per, los 3 eramos ex dioses del Olimpo y teníamos que analizar la capacidad de magia que el hijo de un semidios podia tener

-Zeus bien pudo darle poder al niño, recuerda que un dia antes de su boda estuvo jodiendo por aquí-

-es lo mas seguro-dije caminando de un lado a otro- no me gusto la forma en como hizo estallar esa fuente

-y estas seguro de que fue el?-pregunto Persefone

-si

-tienes a 2 semidioses también junto a el, quizás fue Allysa o Dean

-conozco las energías de mis hijos, mi nena aun no desarrolla su poder, además, heredo mas de su madre que mio, y pollito aun es muy pequeño

-Kat puede levitar sus juguetes, Stiles creo que tendrá mas magia

-pero…el poder de DJ…es el agua o la piedra?-pregunto Persefone

-creo que la roca-respondi dubitativo- el no puede tener poderes de agua

-porque no?-pregunto Hades

Yo respire algo molesto

-porque…no quiero que los tenga…Dean es el príncipe del mar

-y Deuce?

-solo ellos dos

-o sea que egoísta eres!-me reclamo Persefone-no quieres compartir tu reino con DJ?

-el heredara los títulos de su madre, es lo justo, Ram desea hacerlo y yo no pienso discutírselos, también es justo que su abuelo paterno le reconozca como faraón, además…Dean es mi hijo, es el menor y se merece el titulo mas…

-que Deuce?-pregunto Hades mirándome

-yo no dije eso…es solo que…Dean es hijo del amor de mi vida…y Deuce no-

-hermanito, solo recuerda los problemas en que se metia Zeus por favorecer a algunos mas que a otros-

-mi cachorro no es asi, el es la persona menos interesada en este mundo, lo discutimos y el lo acepto, su hermanito compartirá su titulo,al igual que Allysa-

Al ser un hijo de un dios y reconocerlo como tal, los poderes se heredan automaticamente

-entonces, no fue poder de agua-recordo Per

-no, fue la roca, el mismo poder que Deuce, mas el no la convierte…la manipula

-eso es poderoso

-demasiado, debemos controlarlo-

-es un semi dios peligroso

-y ahí te va la otra, parece que esta muy apegado a Allysa-

-apegado en que manera?

-ella fue el motivo por la cual rompió la fuente

-wow!

-la ama!-dijo Per fascinada

-dejen de pensar en esa posibilidad!-enfureci- es su tia y aunque seamos unos promiscuos, no va a pasar lo mismo con mi bebe!-

-que prejuicioso eres

-este es tu tio, te recuerdo? Date de santos que tus hijos no salieron con retraso mental

-somos dioses, no aplica las mismas reglas de los humanos-reclamo mi hermano

-no quieras acomodar las cosas a tu conveniencia mi querido Hades, que te viste bien chacal a robarte a la niñita esta

-mi osito peluchon fue tan romántico!-sonrio Per mandándole un beso a su esposo

En eso, mi marido entraba con Dean en brazos

-todo bien?

-claro baby-sonrei acercándome a el- solo hablábamos de los poderes de DJ

-y que han decidido?

-son peligrosos Al-

-creo que lo mejor sera dormirlos hasta que lo podamos entrenar y los use para el bien-

-se lo diran a sus padre?-pregunto mi príncipe

-es lo mejor, iremos ahora mismo, en donde están?

-con Allysa en el jardin-

-bien, vayamos con ellos-mande tomando a mi esposo

Los 3 estaban rodeando a la pequeña diosa que construia un castillo de arena, le habíamos elaborado un pequeño bloque de ese materia para que la nena jugara, siempre lo disfrutaba mucho haciendo figuras

-hala papi!-me sonrio de forma preciosa

-hola mi vida-la bese y me sente frente a ella-ok cachorro, debemos hablar

Cleo y mi hijo se miraron sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza, los demás se sentaron también

-el poder es DJ es peligroso, por lo que vimos, manipula la roca, y cuando se enoja, la hace estallar-

-pero…

-es como tu poder hijo, tus serpientes pueden romper la roca de fácil manera-

El asintió en silencio, conocía lo que su cresta podia hacer

-creen que DJ…pueda convertir en piedra con la mirada?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-no, aun no, mas si la puede manipular,y no queremos que se lastime, lo que hizo hace un rato fue demostrar que no esta dispuesto a que lo alejen de Allysa y no sabemos que pueda hacer capaz si tratamos de cambiar su codependiencia, para poder seguir el plan de separarlos, lo mejor sera dormir su poder hasta que sea responsable del mismo

-creo que es lo mejor-acepto Cleo

-opino lo mismo, entrenaremos a DJ cuando tenga edad

-bien, en ese caso, Hades y yo vamos a inhibir el poder del pequeño…cariño, lleva a los bebes arriba-

-claro-

-yo te ayudo-sonrio Per cargando a Dean, Al iba por Allysa

-vamos hermosa, ven con mami, te daremos un baño-

Mas antes de que pudiera cargarla, un remolino de arena se formo amenazante alrededor de mi hija rodeándola, como protegiendola, la nena grito asustada

-Allysa!-llamo mi esposo , yo trate de atravesar el torbellino mas era demasiado poderoso que no me dejaba avanzar, la bestia crecia mas y mas

-quien rayos esta haciendo esto!-grite haciéndome oir ya que el ruido del fenómeno no me dejaba escuchar mi propia voz

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-lloraba mi bebe asustada

Al trato inútilmente de llegar a ella, mas solo el tornado lo lastimaba

-Allysa!

Todos tratábamos inútilmente de llegar a la beba, mas era como una barrera que nos impedia pasar, al borde de la desesperacion, saque mi tridente y apunte hacia DJ amenazando, sabia que el era quien estaba causando esto

-dejala ir!-mande furioso

-Deuce!-dijo Cleo asustada de verme apuntar a mi nieto

-papá!-respondio el accionando su tridente-no!

Mi pequeña lloraba histérica y mi esposo estaba histérico por no poder llegar a su niña, Hades trataba de detener el ya enorme torbellino

-DJ!-grito Deuce con firmeza- dejala ir!

El pequeño faraón parecía dormido mas claramente se sentía la poderosa energía salir de el, no queria que lo alejaran de Allysa, mas el tornado amenazaba con lastimar a mi pequeña

-Poseidon! Haz algo-clamaba mi esposo –mi bebe esta atrapada!

Mi nieto no tenia ninguna intención de deshacer su obra

-DJ ya basta!-pedia Cleo llorando-

El torbellino se ensanchaba, si lo seguía haciendo, mi nena iba a resultar seriamente lastimada

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba desesperada

Al saco sus armas con decisión, Cleo le detuvo pidiéndole

-no por favor!no lo lastimes!

-el la esta lastimando!

-por favor!-volvia a pedir con fervor

Y en ese momento, una poderosísima ola arraso el tornado, dejándonos a todos mojados como patos

Nos quedamos asi O.O

El tornado habia desaparecido

Allysa lloraba asustada ya liberada de su prisión, su madre corrió hacia ella alzándola y calmandola

-tranquila preciosa…mami esta aquí…

-fuiste tu?-me pregunto Deuce mirandome

-no! Y tu?

-no!

-chicos….fue el-dijo Per sosteniendo a mi pollito

Todos lo miramos a una sola vez, el pequeño solo se estiro, bostezo y volvio a dormir como diciendo: "sip, yo la salve, algun problema con eso?"

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-estas segura?-pregunte yo asombrado

-demasiado, sentí su energía salir de el, Dean sera demasiado poderoso!-

-salvo a su hermana-dijo Hades sonriendo-tiene madera de héroe

-llevare a mis hijos arriba-respondio Al llevándose a la nena y acercándose a Per, tomo al bebe llevándolo con el

Volvi a guardar mi arma mientras Deuce me miraba con preocupación

-lo lamento Dad

-descuida

Cleo sostuvo a Dj y se acerco a nosotros

-puedes…guardar sus poderes?

-si, y sera lo mejor-

-haras lo mismo con los de Dean?-me pregunto Hades

-lo discutiré con AL, por lo pronto, me preocupa mas el, estuvo a punto de lastimar a su tia-

-no lo hizo con mala intención-se disculpo Cleo

-lo se leona, mas por ahora, el no tiene idea de lo bueno o lo malo y lo mejor sera guardar sus poderes hasta que este listo, de lo contrario, podría lastimar a alguien mas

-de acuerdo-acepto Deuce

Tome a mi nieto y lo llevamos adentro para poder encapsular su peligroso poder, Hades, yo y Per nos encargamos de ello, aunque no estábamos ya dentro del Olimpo, nuestra magia aun era poderosa, y siendo DJ, nieto de quien era, lo mejor seria, tenerlo tranquilo como el mar

En cuanto terminamos y mi hermano y su esposa volvían a su casa, ya que Operetta les habia cuidado a sus hijos, yo subi con mi esposo a la habitación, el hijo de Cleo y Deuce se habia quedado dormido despues del ritual y queria saber como estaba mi pequeña pelona,a la cual, la encontré llorando en brazos de su madre muy asustada

-no ha dejado de llorar-me informo mi esposo muy preocupado

Me acerque a la nena, la tome en mis brazos y en cuanto se despego de su mami, pego el grito asustada

-tranquila cielo, soy papá

-mamiiiiiiiiii mamiiiiiiiiiiii-pedia a gritos mi hija a Al

El volvio a cargarla mientras se pegaba a su pecho muy nerviosa

-se asusto demasiado

-lo se, era muy impresionante

-lograste guardar sus poderes?

-si

-amor..

-cariño. Ya no dañaran a Allysa, lo prometo

-me asuste al no poder ayudarla

-lo se

-oia sus gritos y…

Me acerque a el y lo abrace con fuerza

-hiciste lo que pudiste

-no pude salvarla!

-Al..

-es que..

-suficiente-le pedi sosteniendo su carita-ella esta bien y nada va a pasarle

-ese siempre a sido mi gran temor, que algo me impida cuidarlos, a los 3-

-Dj tiene a sus papas

-hablo de ti

-oh, pensé que hablabas de los bebes-sonrei

-Poseidon, tu, Allysa y Dean son mi mundo, no puedo permitir que tengan un solo rasguño-

-lo se amor, estaremos bien-

-si Dean no la hubiese ayudado…te juro que le hubiera disparado-me confeso asustado

- te entiendo…yo también iba a hacer lo mismo

-no me odias?-pregunto nervioso-es tu nieto

-pero ustedes son mi familia, y no me interesa defenderlos de quien sea-

-el también lo es…

-cariño, ya olvida lo que sucedió-

Mi esposo suspiro asintiendo y recargo su carita en mi pecho, acaricie su cabello lentamente, el sonrio dandome un dulce beso en los labios que mi hija reclamo

-lo lamento hermosa-se disculpo el alejandose de mi,la celosa bebe no le gustaba que su mama me besara, me queria solo para ella.

Allysa se habia ya calmado y pollito parecía escuchar todo, yo me acerque a el, me sonrio con su carita hermosa y lo sostuve en mis brazos

-bien hecho campeón-le dije-defendiste a tu hermanita, ese es mi pequeño héroe!-

Horas mas tarde, DJ lloraba de nuevo por no tener a Allysa consigo, Cleo lo paseaba arrullandolo

-cariño, creeme, con lo que le hiciste a tu tia, dudo que baje esta noche

-porque no bajaríamos?-pregunto Al con la nena en sus brazos

-es que…-dijo apenada-es que les hemos causado tantos problemas…cielos..lo lamento tanto!

Mi esposo abrazo a su nuera dandole un beso en la mejilla

-yo también lo siento

-DJ la asusto!

-olvidemos todo eso, si?

-me disculpas?

-solo si tu me disculpas a mi-sonrio mi bello vampiro

-trato hecho!-respondio leona besando a su suegro y su cuñada

Yo estaba muy pensativo en mi despacho con Dean en mis piernas, le gustaba estar como tortuguita y que le palmeara las pompas

-Dad?-toco Deuce despacio

-hola cachorro, pasa

-DJ despertó tranquilo despues del conjuro

-ya lo se, no dañaría a mi propio nieto

-bueno…

-no iba a dispararle-rectifique de inmediato- solo queria que dejara a mi hija

-Dad, no te culpo, yo hubiese reaccionado igual y de hecho lo hice, te apunte con mi arma y…

-Deuce..suficiente-

-lo lamento

-se que lo lamentas…y yo también…

-no quiero perder tu cariño papá y ahora menos que nunca-

-ese jamas lo perderas

-es solo…

Mi hijo jalo aire nervioso, me levante tomando a Dean en mis brazos y acaricie a mi hijo mayor con ternura

-que pasa?

-que tus consejos eran muy ciertos…no es fácil tener un bebe

-asi es

-y hasta ahora, no hemos podido resolver este asunto nosotros solos, DJ nos esta ganando a su madre y a mi, y eso me califica como un pésimo padre

-por supuesto que no

-el no deja de llorar! Y además estuvo a punto de lastimar a Allysa, no me hace caso y…

-suficiente!-mande con fuerza- deja de auto compadecerte o no podras educarlo , si quieres que el te obedezca, comienza por educarte tu mismo…DJ es tu hijo, debe obedecer tus reglas, cachorro, hasta ahora, lo único que has hecho es ceder a sus caprichos olvidándote de lo mas importante

-que cosa?-pregunto el extrañado

-que el que manda eres tu…eres SU PADRE….y tiene que obedecerte

-pero..

-no..no hay peros, cuando pelona llego a esta casa, si aun lo recuerdas, solo queria estar con Al, a cada momento, no queria que nadie mas la cargara y lloraba cuando el se duchaba, pero yo la puse en su lugar, le hablaba con firmeza recordándole que yo era su padre y que tenia que dejar a su madre hacer su vida, termino obedeciendo, es lo mismo con DJ , si el no aprende que debe obedecerte, toda la vida, hara lo que el quiera

-es que lo amo demasiado

Yo sonreí

-hijo, tu, Allysa, y Dean, son mis 3 tesoros, lo mas hermoso que me ha dado la existencia, pero si tengo que llamarte la atención cuando algo este mal, lo hare aunque seas ya un abuelo-Deuce sonrio- y sabes porque? Porque te amo y no quisiera que por alguna mala decisión tuya, sufrieran tu o tu familia-

-lo se dad-

-asi que sal, e imponte a ese pequeño tripon que no te ha dejado dormir todos estos días, demuéstrale que en casa, el que mandas, eres tu y no el-

-crees que me hara caso?

-si le hablas con firmeza, tenlo por seguro que asi sera-

El palmeo mi hombro con cariño

-gracias papá, siempre tienes el consejo exacto-

-soy mas experimentado, además, soy un gran padre-

-nadie lo niega!

Abrace a mi cachorro y ambos salimos a la sala a buscar a nuestras familias

Allysa jugaba con su madre en la sala, corria con su pato de peluche y su pelota

-en donde estaban?-sonreia Cleo

-solo platicaba un rato con papá-dijo mi hijo sentándose a lado de su mujer y abrazándola

-estabamos pensando en que cenar, nos dan opciones?-pregunto mi marido

-de todo menos comida griega-pedi-saben que la odio a morir-

-entonces la quitaremos del menú-me beso mi marido

-hey!no hagan eso delante de los niños-nos "regaño" Deuce

En eso, a mi bebita se le habia ido su pelotita hacia las escaleras de la mansión y ella iba muy contenta por ella, en cuanto abandono la estancia, DJ comenzó a llorar

-vamos de nuevo-dijo leona arrullandolo-tranquilo, tranquilo, ya sigo a Allysa

-no-le detuvo mi hijo

Yo lo mire esperando que actuara

Deuce se levanto, tomo a DJ y en lugar de ir tras de su hermana, lo saco al lado contrario de ella, el bebe comenzó mas fuerte el drama

-no te llevare con ella

Eso parecía molestar mas al pequeño semidios

-Deucey-dijo Cleo preocupada

-no amor!no lo llevare con Allysa

Su hijo grito mas fuerte

-ya basta Deuce!-alzo la voz mi hijo-deja de llorar

Al momento, el pequeño se callo abriendo los ojos mirando a su padre

-quiero que dejes de hacer ese berrinche tan feo! No voy a llevarte con tu tia y quiero que dejes de ponerte asi de chiflado, esta claro jovencito?

El bebe parecía muy sorprendido de la actitud de su papa

-asi me gusta, e iremos arriba los dos solos-

Y muy firme, subio con su enano hacia su habitación encerrándose con el, tanto Al como Cleo me miraban sorprendidos

-que fue eso?-pregunto Leona

-algo muy simple, le recordé a mi hijo que el que manda es el, y no DJ

-parece que funciono

-tenemos voz firme-recorde con vanidad

-por Ra! Eso fue demasiado sexy! –dijo mi nuera coqueta- si no es porque aun no puedo robarme a mi marido lo tendría ya secuestrado en casa!-

-deja de ser tan caliente-le regañe

-eh, holaaaaaaaaaaa! Te recuerdo anoche suegrito? Quizás hasta preñaste de nuevo a tu esposo!

-claro que no!-voltee a ver a Al-no?

-no-me aseguro el rodando los ojos-oye, te dije que me cuidaría!-

-pero te quedan muy bonitos amor!-

-olvidalo, no tendremos mas bebes por ahora!-

-ok-respondi haciendo una mueca infantil-

Vale, el que lleva los pantalones en casa si es mi marido -_-

-escuchan eso?-sonrio Leona

-que?

-no esta llorando!-

-creo que Deuce al fin descubrió lo que es ser un buen padre

Y asi fue, DJ comenzó a obedecer a su papá, cuando comenzaba de nuevo con su show, Deuce le alzaba la voz y el nene al momento se callaba, Allysa ya podia estar en otras habitaciones sin el molesto niño detrás de ella,aunque se que en cuanto crezca, mi nieto seguirá detrás de mi princesa pero…ya me ocupare de eso XD

Los hijos en ocasiones piensan que ellos son quienes nos mandan, y equivocadamente en muchos casos, los padres lo permiten

Mas siempre debemos recordarles, que los responsables de su salud, bienestar y cuidado, somos nosotros

Y aunque nos duela, un regaño a tiempo es muy necesario

Eventualmente, mi hijo y su familia volvieron a su casa,que es en donde tenían que estar ya que ahi pertenecen. Cuando te casas, aunque duele dejar el nido, debes hacerlo por el bien de los hijos que son ahora parte de ti.

Y porque además, yo volvi a tener mis noches de pasión con mi marido!

Hey, Tengo derecho!no me juzguen, de acuerdo?

Nos vemos luego.

**Hola a todos, lamento si no actualice seguido pero la verdad, estuve demasiado ocupada esta semana con asuntos de mi escuela, asi que este fic es algo corto, espero poder actualizar los 3 mas que tengo en tramite y asi finalizarlos.**

**Agradezco sus reviews, y sobre un comentario que le dejaron a Allysa de que ella no debería ser princesa del mar, responderé el porque ella SI tiene que tener ese titulo**

**Los títulos se heredan de forma directa en cuanto nace un hijo DENTRO del matrimonio, los nacidos de amantes, no pueden ostentarlos, Deuce nacio del producto de una violación, por lo tanto, se le denominaría como bastardo, el lleva el titulo de príncipe del mar porque Poseidon se lo heredo mas por cariño que por otra cosa, ya que el, legalmente no es hijo del dios si no solo de Maddie. Por el contrario, Allysa y Dean son descendientes directos de el dios, ya que son hijos nacidos dentro de su matrimonio y por lo tanto, ellos SI son los príncipes REALES del océano.**

**DJ por su parte, no puede tener ese titulo porque su abuelo no va a quitárselo a su propio niño para dárselo a el, el hijo de Deuce y Cleo también es egipcio y Ram es quien debe darle el trato de Faraon ya que es su primer nieto, no es justo que Poseidon le entregue todo hasta poderes porque es SU ABUELO, no su padre.**

**Asi que, a mi no me parecio justo, EN LO ABSOLUTO, que DJ tuviera el mote de príncipe del mar, ya que ese, si nos vamos por lo legal, solo seria de los hijos de Al porque son nacidos dentro del matrimonio**

**Uff ._. que rollo XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto**

**Rey Kon **

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
